Learning A New Spell
Taken place back to the mountains, Reia and Kiva are prepared for the next lesson. Kiva: So, what is my next lesson master? Reia: To stand a chance against Flint, you need to have a water element to slow him down. For this lesson, you'll learn how to use the spell "Blizzard". Kiva: Alright. - Reia bend down, took a hand full of snow and showed it to Kiva. Reia: The snow here.. Cold as a sad sorrow... Kiva: Sad sorrow, master? Reia: Yeah, this feels like...the pain that Sonja forgets about me long ago. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: That's all in the past. The snow has very small crystals into them, useful for the spell. Kiva: That's nice. Reia: Here, touch the snow. You might learn something about yourself as well. Kiva: Okay, master. - Kiva touched the snow with her hand and saw a vision for a brief second - Kiva battled against Zemo on her own with Reia glowing with her spirit energy. Kiva backed up and tried to stay focused. Reia: The future can be changed. Not even Zemo knows that fact. Kiva: Seems like it. Reia: Tell me. What did you see when you touched the snow? Kiva: Me battling against Zemo on my own. Reia: That proves you're ready. Kiva: Yes. Reia: But you still have a lot to learn. Don't worry though. You'll grow stronger. Kiva: Thanks, master. - Suddenly, the snow flows into Kiva's Keyblade and it glowed for she has learned a new spell, needed to stop Sandman. Reia: You have required the Blizzard spell. It can shoot a huge crystal towards your opponent. Kiva: Cool. Reia: Alright, try to hit that tree using your new spell. Kiva: Okay, master. - Kiva used her spell to summon ice from her Keyblade. Kiva: Freeze!! - Kiva shoot the spell at the tree as it covers the trunk. Kiva: Sweet! Reia: Well done. With this spell, we should have the upper hand. But with the power of the fragment, who knows what he can do.. Kiva: I know. - Reia and Kiva exit out of the dream world and opened their eyes back at the starship. Reia is about to check on Ratchet, but Kiva stopped her for a personal question she wanted to ask for a long time. Kiva: Master? Reia: What is it, my student? Kiva: Do you think that--? Reia: That you can spar with several members of this team? Kiva: Well, I was asking if I'm really strong enough to take on Zemo on my own. Reia: Someone once said 'A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart.' Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: I know you'll do the right thing to stop him. That's most important. Kiva: Yep. - Suddenly, Reia's com was ringing. She picks it up and Ratchet appeared on it. Reia: Captain. Ratchet: How's the training? Kiva: It was good. Ratchet: Great. I thought you might want to know the location of Sandman. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Angela scanned for fragment activity and it's coming for an abandoned mine shaft. We're assuming there is where you two can find him. Kiva: Totally. Reia: That area seems to be expected too. Using a place like that to his advantage.. Kiva: Yeah... Reia: How are things on your end? Ratchet: Doc was depressed and needed some alone. Marty's about to face Mad Dog tomorrow and Sandman's still out there. Reia: Help Marty anyway you can. - Ratchet nodded and Reia's com was offline. Kiva: But what about Doc's depression can cause a suicide to happen? Reia: Don't worry about it. As far as I know, the saloon was best known for blend together drinks. I'm sure that'll wake him up somehow. Kiva: I always thought alcohol makes things worse and not better. Reia: If you want to help Doc, I'm not going to stop you. But one way or another, the fragment has got to go. Kiva: I-- I don't know! *frowns* Reia: Do as you wish. - Reia left without a word, leaving Kiva more worried about taking on Sandman on her own. She ran back to the guest room, only to find her master packing some headsets and light adjustments. Kiva: Master? Reia: Oh, Kiva. I was just testing some headsets. Kiva: Looks like you're packing some headsets and light adjustments. *frowns* Reia: They are needed if... Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. It's your decision to make, not mine. Kiva: I know, I know. I want to take on Sandman with you, but I'm just worried that Doc. Reia: *quietly* Compassion.. Why didn't I see this..? Kiva: *tears coming out* Reia: So that's it... Kiva, I think I understand your true strength. Kiva: What? Reia: ...You are compassionate. Kiva: Compassionate? Reia: Concerned about the safety of those around you. You passed that through your mind many times. No questions asked. Friendship with all of us makes you stronger in return. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: There's no wrong answer. To make this clear for yourself, what do you desire right now? Kiva: I don't know.. - Through Kiva's mind somehow, she can hear her parents' last words. Knowing that she will do what is right, she has reached a decision. Kiva: I want someone to do something about Doc, while I take on Sandman. Reia: Ratchet and the others got Dr. Brown covered, probably dealing with Mad Dog as well. Fighting Flint is more challenging than you think, so I'm going with you. Kiva: Okay, master. - Reia smiled as Kiva has shown compassion towards Dr. Brown. Reia: The mine shaft is located underneath the incomplete bridge, that leads to an underground passage. - Reia grabs both packs with her. Reia: After this fight, we'll catch up with the train to send them back to 1985. So my student, are you ready? Kiva: I'm ready, master. - Reia handed the second pack to Kiva and the two transport to the abandoned mine. Category:Scenes